the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Semievil333 the Writer
Semievil333 the Writer was a Writer for the Never-ending Story since its early years and was responsible primarily for the Character of Semievil, as well as other major characters including Rachel Pi. History The Fight of the Century of the Week Main article: NeS1 Post 195 | See also: The Fight of the Century of the Week Antestarr the Writer got into an argument with Semievil333 the Writer when Semievil the Character was using a weapon that didn't match Semievil's class from the EverQuestEverQuest article, Wikipedia. game, which Semievil is meant to be defined by. When Semievil333 the Writer refused to change it, Antestarr the Writer beat him with a rubber ducky. Gebohq the Writer stopped Antestarr the Writer from then changing the weapon out of honour since Antestarr the Writer put Semievil333 the Writer into hospital. Instead Semievil the Character is YodafiedNeS1 Post 195, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. While in the hospital, Semievil333 the Writer attacks a nurse when she tries to treat him. He takes hypodermic needles filled with Coca-Cola and jabs it into himself for the caffeine rushNeS1 Post 197, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. He then escapes from the hospital using bedsheets and plummets out of the window. After an uncomfortable landing, he walks like the undead towards a vending machine to buy some CokeCoca-Cola article, Wikipedia.. When he gets there, however, he finds that he has no moneyNeS1 Post 199, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. A Dr PepperDr Pepper article, Wikipedia. truck arrives but he finds that the drivers have been decapitated by two people disguised as Jar Jar BinksJar Jar Binks article, Wikipedia. and Qui-Gon JinnQui-Gon Jinn article, Wikipedia.. They turn out to be Otter the Writer and Mel BrooksMel Brooks article, Wikipedia. who then speed away, leaving Semievil the Writer with a teenage boy complaining about his boss, Mr TribbianiNeS1 Post 200, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. He gets a plastic bat from the local petrol station and proceeds to smash open the vending machine. He rejects the Diet CokeDiet Coke article, Wikipedia. and PepsiPepsi article, Wikipedia. until he finally get two bottles of Coca-Cola, which he hooks up to his intravenous drip and heads back to the ISB OfficeNeS1 Post 201, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. When he gets there he's rambling about Coke, which prompts MaybeChild the Writer to avoid him and, instead, go in search of Otter the Writer to hit him for the posts he made in her absenceNeS1 Post 202, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. Later, MaybeChild the Writer is once again avoiding Semievil333 the Writer after he warned her to stop playing music so loud because the computer will overheat. When it did explode she hid behind a pile of books and wrote a postNeS1 Post 219, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. When The Editor wanted suggestions for where to next take the Story, Semievil333 the Writer suggested a tragic tale where the world would be wiped clean of EverQuest and Coca-Cola, but was rejected by the EditorNeS1 Post 221, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. References External References Never-ending Story1 References Category:Writers Category:NeS1 Writers